Crimson Dawn
by Vampire Lolita
Summary: Strange things start happening at Cross Academy. It starts with a rose and turns into a risky game of hunt or be hunted. And Yuki is the one being hunted. Yuki and the vampires of the night class team up to find the one who's stalking her.  ON HOLD
1. Memories

Crimson Dawn

**I do not own Vampire Knight. This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it's rough. Also, I'm only to the forth Vampire Knight book, so if something's inaccurate, I apologize in advance. However, my friends have given away some of the events so I know more than what happens in the first four books.**

She traced patterns in the ground with a pointed foot. Her arms made a graceful circle above her head. He was entranced from watching her dance with so much passion.

She leapt through the air, and landed perfectly on her toes. He remembered when she would leap and then trip- it was so adorable, he would manage a laugh. When she heard the laugh she would glare in his direction as a smoky rose shade flushed to her cheeks. He loved that blush. It made her all the more adorable.

He watched her sashay and twirl much better than the other girls in her class. She had so much control for something she made seem unconscious. She's still dancing when the teacher announces class is over.

A smile creeps on his face. He starts to get up so he can take her home. But then she looks in a different direction. Her entire face lights up, and he knows of only one person who could make her glow like that.

A tall figure walks in with a gentile smile on his face. How sickening, he thought, that a monster such as him could make her smile. Could make anyone smile.

He resists the urge to stab or beat the man as she runs up to him. He sat back down immediately, not wanting to look stupid in front of her. Not that she would notice.

The man talked to her, and took her hand as they left to bring her home. However, the man did notice the boy in the corner, the boy who had been watching her dance. The man- or monster, as the boy called anyone of that kind- gave him a glace. And all at once, Zero knew what that meant. Kaname had won her over.

Even though such days were over, he wished he could relive them. They had all grown up into teens by now, and the girl had no such interests as ballet anymore.

What happened to the girl he used to know? Now, the tender princess-

"ZERO!" Yuki called. She ran over to where he was sleeping under a tree, grabbed his shoulders, and shook vigorously.

-Now, the tender princess wasn't so tender anymore.

Zero opened his eyes as Yuki said " C'mon, Zero! We have perfect duties!"

But Zero wanted to ask her _what happened to the good 'ol days?_

"NOW," she tried again, "those nutty fan girls are already all lined up! We have to get there before the night class comes!"

"Yeah right," Zero said, "you just want to get there in time to see your beloved 'Kaname-sama'"

That same rose color from years ago rose into her cheeks. "No, well…" she turned around and started running, "just hurry up!"

"Ichijo, can you keep it down?" a drowsy Aidou whined as he came out of his room, "I'm trying to get a bit more sleep before we go to school"

Ichijo was having a laughing fit from reading his manga. "I'm sorry Aidou. There's the funny part where the main character-"

"Nyaaaaaaah!" Aidou moaned, "too much noise! It feels like you're hitting my head with a sledge hammer!"

_That can be arranged_ Ichijo thought, annoyed. He kept on smiling and said, "well, no point in going back to bed now. We should be heading over soon."

Aidou gave up and dropped himself on to the nearby couch, giving a loud sigh. Suddenly, Kaname crept down the hallway towards them. Aidou sat up.

"It's about time to get going," he said.

"Yes, Kaname-sama," Aidou said obediently.

Ichijo rolled his eyes behind his book. _Aww, what a good puppy Kaname-sama has._

Ichijo lowered his book and said, "Okay"

Ruka finally emerged from her room, stretching her arms and yawning, showing her razor fangs to everyone. She saw Kaname and her eyes got wide as she muttered "Ah! Kaname-sama…" and headed over to the rest of the group as they were preparing to go.

"Wait," Ichijo said, "where are Shiki and Rima?"

Aidou, still cranky, sighed, "they're probably already there."

As if on cue, Shiki and Rima burst through the front door. They were both panting.

"We…we were taking a… taking a stroll before class…and…" Rima started before she collapsed into more panting.

"Aristocrats," Shiki finished, "they don't go to school here…we found them spying up in a tree. They saw us, but they disappeared before we could engage in battle."

"What?" the rest chorused, except for Kaname, who stood the in deep thought.

That night, Yuki was washing her face and generally getting ready to sleep. Zero barged in and took the free sink.

"Can't you at least wait until I'm done?" Yuki asked.

Zero sighed in his mind, and ignored her. Usually that doesn't work, but tonight was different. During a long and awkward silence, Yuki kept looking over to Zero. Zero noticed and asked "What? Something bothering you?"

"It's…it's nothing…." She shied away from it, and the delicate pink color surfaced on her cheeks again.

Another long and awkward silence.

"Zero?" Yuki tried again. Zero looked over to her. "You know about the night class formal, right?" Zero nodded his head.

Some of the night class students had been complaining about not having any social events like the day class, or any other school. So headmaster Cross came up with a formal that would be held in the same ballroom as the day class' formals and dances. The headmaster invited Yuki and Zero, seeing as they already know about vampires. That and Yuki kept dropping obvious hints that she wanted to go.

"Well…" she said, "I've been thinking of asking…"

Suddenly, Zero's heart sped up. He didn't know why, and before he could stop himself, a thought crossed his mind: _She's going to ask me to the formal. Oh. My. God._

His mind flooded with other thoughts and memories he seldom thought. The time when Yuki cleaned all that blood off of him after he got attacked by that Pureblood. How silky and shiny her hair was. Yuki, helping him get accustomed to life at Cross Academy. How beautiful her eyes were. Yuki, agreeing to let him suck her blood.

All of these thoughts hurt and gave him a feeling of sadness, but also gave him a wonderful feeling of familiarity and tenderness.

"…Kaname…" she finished. The instant the word, the name, hit his ears, he actually thought he could hear his heart wrench and twist sickeningly.

Yuki looked down, and then left to her room.

Zero stood there for what felt like an eternity. _It's always like this,_ he thought, _everything and anything always goes back to 'Kaname-sama'. Why does she love a monster?_ But then he realized that he himself was a monster.

Yuki entered again flustered and confused. In her hand, was a rose.

"Is this from you?" she asked.

"No," Zero said, arching his eyebrows.

"But uh…then…" she said looking back down at the rose and noticing a little piece of paper attached to it. She took it off and unrolled it. "'Prepare to be swept off your feet tomorrow'… no signature… do you think it's from Kaname?" she asked, suddenly giddy.

Zero didn't think so. He knew Kaname as a bit more reserved; he definitely wouldn't put himself out there with his feelings. If he even had any.

Before Zero could answer, Yuki headed off into her room, branding the thought into her brain. She knew she was going to have pleasant dreams tonight.

She got into bed and turned off the light. She didn't see the two pairs of glowing red eyes that were staring at her through the window.

The owner of one of the red eyes took out his radio transmitter.

" I trust the rose was delivered?" a husky voice asked on the other end.

"Mission accomplished, sir," responded one of the Aristocrats spying on Yuki.

**Hope you liked it! If people like it, I'll continue this! It'll get more thrilling and exciting (I should hope). Meep! Well, like I said, it's rough. It goes too quickly! I'll make the next one longer and more interesting…most of this chapter was improvised on the spot! But the next chapters are more planned out…**


	2. The Night Class Formal

Kaname stood in front of headmaster Cross-' desk as he shared the news Shiki and Rima had stumbled upon. Upon hearing the information, the headmaster had a serious expression on his face and sat stiffly.

Giving a small smile, Cross said "Alright. What do you think we should do about it?"

Kaname sighed, "Sir, this is serious. We don't know what those Aristocrats are up to but I have a feeling it isn't good."

Cross nodded, his face turning serious again, "Indeed. We'll plan a mission after the Night class formal. I'm afraid that things are too busy at the moment to do anything about it. Stay on alert and prepare for anything." He paused, then added, "By the way, you are going to the formal, aren't you?"

Kaname let out another hollow sigh, "I don't have time to deal with parties, and I'm concerned of the Aristocrat sighting as is." And shook his head.

"Aww but what about Yuki? She's going," Cross replied in an amused voice just as Kaname turned his back.

Kaname stopped as Cross mused, "I know what you're thinking. And I think so too. Those intruders—they're after Yuki."

"How about this one?" Yuki said, sing song. She held up a pale pink dress with white ruffles and lace. There was a matching pale pink-with-white-ribbon-and-lace headband, too.

Zero couldn't care less, and it showed. _Doesn't matter,_ he thought, _you're going to be beautiful in anything._ He gave a drab sigh and said, "They all look the same to me. The only difference is the colors."

"They are _not_ all the same," Yuki said pointedly,"C'mon. Something that screams 'tender princess' is all I'm asking." She sighed and put the dress back into the pile of other rejected dresses. "That was the last one, too."

"What about that one?" Zero said, noticing an untouched dress.

"This one? I was saving it for Halloween or something, 'cause it's black and all…" she trailed off.

"That's the one" Zero declared.

"Why? It doesn't scream 'tender princess' at all," Yuki asked.

"Exactly. It's different. Not something you would expect. Special, if you would." Zero said what he meant.

She picked up the dress and revealed its beautiful design. A blackdress, with purple accents. Ribbon criss crossed its way down the sleeves, which were ruffled at the ends with tule. More ribbon, some lace. A matching headband that was black with deep purple ribbon, black lace, and accented with two black roses, one bigger than the other. It was nothing short of stunning, indeed.

Yuki disappeared into the bathroom. Just as Zero was wondering why she'd bailed, Yuki came back in, wearing the dress. It looked even better when she was in it. But then again, Zero knew she could wear a paper bag and make it look sexy.

Zero nodded his head, hiding a blush as best as he could.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Zero. This is the way to go," Yuki said, twirling around in it confidently.

Zero nodded once again.

"Noooow," Yuki said mischievously, "Time to pick out _your _outfit!"

Zero froze with horror upon hearing this fate worse than death. Before he knew it, he was whisked away to go try on tuxedos.

Aido and Ichijo sat in absolute silence. Ichijo was out reading his manga and Aidou was waiting for an update on the Aristocrat situation from Kaname. Aidou was trying to inspect his nails, but Ichijo kept sighing, each one louder than the one before.

Aidou looked up, annoyed, "Alright, what's wrong?"

Ichijo sighed dramatically again, "It's just… oh my…how pained Kaname must be to see his loved one being pursued by another…"

Aidou sighed, " Yeah, I don't like him either. He's a threat to all of us." He looked back down at his nails and winced; then he grabbed Ruka's near by nail file.

"Well," Ichijo stated, ignoring Aidou's attempt at ignoring him, "He'll leave us alone if he has Yuki. But Kaname will never let us forget about it if that happens."

"If he has Yuki? What, is Kiryu going to run away with her?" Aidou said. Still. Not. Caring.

"Zero? Oh no, no, no. I'm not talking about Zero." Ichijo said as Aidou perked up, " I'm talking about the Aristocrat situation. Kaname thinks they're working for someone. A Pureblood, to be exact. That's why he's taking so long. Poor guy, mulling over the fact he might not be there to protect her."

"Wait—he trusted_ you _with this?" Aidou asked, peeved.

"Yup, sure did. Looks like I was a better puppy in the end." Ichijo said, mocking Aidou.

Vein bulging, Aidou stormed off_, "Puppy?"_

Yuki took a deep breath. She took another. And another. And Ano—

"Do that too much and you'll pass out." Zero sighed.

Yuki opened her eyes and focused her gaze on the gilded doors in front of her. Beyond those doors, a hall of beautiful vampires in beautiful clothes awaits. They were supposedly dancing, too. Do vampires dance? Do they have a sense of rhythm at all? Do they—

"Stop dreaming and start living," Zero sighed. She was hopeless. He opened the doors. Yuki's jaw dropped wide open.

It was as she'd pictured, better even! Gorgeous faces and gorgeous clothes and gorgeous music played by gorgeous instruments and there was gorgeous food in a most gorgeous room!

She remembered that she wanted to look for Kaname, and ask him to dance. She hadn't had time to ask beforehand. She searched the crowd not long before she bumped into Shiki, who was dancing with Rima.

"Ah! I'm sorry, excuse me," Yuki said quickly.

"Good evening, Yuki," Shiki started, " I'm dancing with Rima now, but I'll see if I can dance with you later…"

Rima gave a knowing smile. "You're looking for Kaname, aren't you? He's coming late. He had…paperwork to fill out. But he'll be here. Love the dress by the way."

"Oh thank you, Rima," Yuki said as she shuffled off to find Zero. Zero was at the food table devouring cute little sandwiches.

"Hey," Yuki called, "Save enough for everyone else, will ya?"

He responded by eating more sandwiches, so she gave in.

"Fine. Well, is there anything that doesn't have artificial blood in it?" Yuki tried.

"No, not really." Zero swallowed," What happened to dancing with Kaname?"

"He's not here yet, and I need to kill time," she sighed. Then she had an idea.

"Hey, can you dance?"

Zero looked over at her, glaring.

"Great!" Yuki exclaimed, and started dragging him away from the food.

"There!" Yuki said, "now follow my lead.."

Zero quickly picked up the dance, and actually enjoyed it. Eventually, it became effortless. He suddenly realized why Yuki loved dancing so much. Right now, he totally forgot if he was floating or not. Was he still on earth? Which way was up? Which was down? All of these things didn't matter to him. Because right now, Yuki did. In fact she looked pretty happy. He allowed himself to melt into her warm eyes. Suddenly, he heard humming. He quick looked around but couldn't find the source. He soon realized it was his heart humming. Humming with joy. Everything went mute to him except for the humming. He heard another voice join. A familiar one. Yuki?

All this ceased when Zero felt a tap on his shoulder. Yuki's already lit face brightened even more. Zero could feel his insides churn with despair.

"Kaname!" Yuki exclaimed.

"May I cut in?" Kaname asked. Before Zero could answer, they left him by himself.

Zero let out a sigh, but that wasn't even a millionth of the pain he felt.

Meanwhile, Yuki and Kaname were dancing. Yuki would stumble sometimes, as she was nervous dancing with Kaname. KANAME! She couldn't believe it. But it indeed was happening! Yuki stumbled again, but caught herself before she tripped.

"I'm so sorry, maybe you shouldn't dance with me," she said in a worried voice.

Kaname smiled "Don't worry. It's cute, actually." Yuki smiled appreciatively.

Just then, Ruka came in. "I do believe it's my turn with Kaname-sama," she said. Yuki looked towards Kaname, who nodded. Yuki once again started her quest to look for Zero.

However, she stopped. Time seemed to freeze as fear shot through her. Something wasn't right. The world went spinning and colors turned to black. She started coughing as if something were in her throat that was choking her. Her blood went cold. And for a moment, she lost consciousness. When she regained it, she was on her hands and knees, still hacking a storm. A small crowd had gathered, and Zero was right beside her. That's one way to find him.

" Are you all right?" He asked, his voice, as well as his eyes, laced with concern. She nodded faintly. "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

The last thing Yuki saw was the lights in the ballroom turn off before her own sight turned off.

Zero had now picked her up, bridal style, and tried to find the nearest exit. He still had trouble navigating through the dark, and the thick crowd didn't help much either. Though this wasn't any ordinary darkness. No one seemed to see through it, even though they were vampires. Onward, he kept running, into unknown darkness. The hardest part though, was keeping Yuki in his arms. It felt as though a force was attempting to rip her away.

He finally reached the door and nearly broke it down going through. He kept running to the outside, where he could see better. He ran all the way back to their dorm—then realized he should probably drop her off in the infirmary.

He told the nurse what happened (everyone knows of the Night Class formal, just not that the Night Class are vampires), and the nurse took her to one of the beds. Zero insisted that he stay with Yuki.

The lights in the ballroom turned back on. There was a hiss of hushed voices in confusion.

Right outside, the group of forty some vampire henchmen were fleeing.

"This didn't go quite as planned," the leader said, "but we certainly won't lose her now. Next time we'll capture her without fail."

"And how's that suppose to work?" one of the henchmen asked.

The leader snickered, and said, "well next time, we'll hardly lift a finger. She'll come of her own will."

The other vampires all chorused in snickers.

**End of chapter 2. Things start to heat up, huh? Well stay tuned to find out just what those vampires mean! Anyways, when I uploaded the first chapter, it turned out all squished. Hopefully, the spacers will show up. Thanks again!**


	3. Disappearing Act

The world was blurred and watery; had Yuki been crying? Her eyes were heavy, but she managed to lift them.

"Good morning, princess," Zero said. Oh god. Did that sound cheesy?

Dazed for a second, but Yuki understood when she saw Zero. Still, she found no words.

Zero talked for her. "You look hungry. How 'bout we go back to the dorm and get some breakfast?" Yuki simply nodded at this. Zero curled his hand around Yuki's small wrist and helped her up. She was trembling, but managed to walk, thanks to Zero.

They arrived back in the dorms, to the place where they have breakfast with Cross. Funny, Yuki had no idea how she got here. She's been sleepy before, even stayed up all night, but this was ridiculously different.

They all ate breakfast in relative silence, except when Cross nonchalantly asked about the dance. Zero responded with a brisk "It got cancelled" which succeeded in shutting Cross up. Yuki didn't respond, it seemed her gaze was fixed on a non-existing point in space.

Yuki was so unfocused that she couldn't eat breakfast. Everything was blurry. Except for one thing. A figure? A destination? Yuki thought one thing for sure; if that's the only clear thing, she must have to go there. Or something that involves that.

"Yo, Yuki," Zero said finally, "Stop spacing out. It's kinda freaky."

Yuki turned to his general direction. She opened her mouth, but struggled to get her voice out. It felt stuck. Stuck like having something lodged in your throat.

Finally, she managed a straggled "Hunnhwatfsdat?"

"Yuki," Cross said, "Are you feeling okay?"

Yuki didn't want to even try another time. She let her eyes roll down to her untouched food.

"Yuki? Say something," Zero said, then turned to Cross, "She's been acting weird since the black-out at the formal last night."

"Moo!" Yuki exclaimed to get people off her case, then stumbled towards the door.

Zero also got up. "I'm gonna help her get back to the dorm.

xxxxx

Zero stepped out in the hallway, but couldn't find Yuki. Now Where'd she go? He then realized something. He might have sharper senses now, being a vampire and all. He used his instincts then dashed down hallways.

He took turn after turn until he saw Yuki disappear behind a corner and just followed her from there. He took notice that he hadn't been in this part of Cross Academy before. It was darker… and had an abandoned feel to it. He heard a door shut loudly.

He rushed towards the sound. In front of him stood a very elaborate door. He reached towards the handle but flinched—his insides twisted violently. Something evil was behind the door.

But Yuki. She was in there! In a surge of courage, he ripped the door open.

Right before Yuki disappeared in the arms of a vampire.

Xxxxx

Kaname was in Cross's office telling him his new hypothesis.

"Based on Yuki's behavior," Kaname deducted, "We think we're dealing with a scientific genius."

"How so?" Cross asked.

"We're almost completely sure those vampires have developed a drug that controls your mind—all they have to do is implant it in the victim, and it leads the victim to them."

"Cross!" a far away voice yelled. The doors burst open and Zero ran in.

"What's wrong, Ze—"

"Yuki!" Zero spat out "It's happened! She's been kidnapped!"

**Meep! What will happen next? I'll update sooner this time, so don't be too pissed off with having one cliffhanger answered with another. If you must know, I got sidetracked with spring break (France! Me speaks French, by the way.) and with play rehearsals. Many apologies!**


	4. Captive Princess

It's weird. Now that Yuki's gone, Zero was starting to miss the little things that only a total dork would miss. The way she brushed her hair, the way she would tug on her uniform… even the not so little things, like when she yelled at Zero, or…yes, even when she gushed over Kaname. So disgustingly cute.

Zero even remembered Yuki's small fist clenched around a pair of chopsticks as she was eating rice. Yes…that was years ago…

Both she and Zero sat on the couch, watching TV. Yuki was struggling to get more than three grains of rice between her chopsticks at one time. Eventually, she would give up for a bit and train her eyes on the screen.

"Pokémon is the only thing I watch that you would like," Yuki said, slightly distracted, "I don't think you would like Sailor Moon."

Zero sat, staring at the screen, trying to figure out what was going on. Little monsters fighting other little monsters for fun.

"I like Pikachu a lot," Zero turned to Yuki as she talked. Now she had stuffed her mouth with a handful of rice. So much for using the chopsticks. Then she continued, "But I think Eevee is my favorite."

Zero simply nodded, accepting the thought. Yuki quickly emptied her bowl, her fingers now sticky from the rice. She looked back to the screen, but still said, "Zero?"

Little Zero looked over to her. She continued, "When I grow up, I wanna be a super ninja samurai princess who is super. With an Eevee. Can you be my sidekick?"

Zero still doesn't know why, to this day, that he considered that touching.

She could've chosen Yori, or Kaname. But she chose Zero.

Not like that's ever going to happen, but still. Sweet.

And now she was gone, her and all of her little quirks.

Zero rose out of bed and headed straight for his desk.

The desk where the Bloody Rose lay.

Xxxxxxxxx

Yuki had foggy dreams. Colors and memories crashed together with horrifying outcomes. A giant shadow had tried to eat her. A rabbit (much like the White Rabbit from Wonderland, dressed up all fancy and walking on two legs) had coyly gestured for her to come over, bearing a bloody knife all the while. Yuki had seen herself die, not once, but multiple times.

Not only could she hear herself screaming, but also she could _feel_ herself scream.

Her eyes drifted open. Everything was dusty. Very dusty and red. A dull crimson that forced her to shut her eyes without hesitation.

Waking up from a world of nightmares to have one's eyes revealed to a bloodied world? That was the peak of horror for Yuki.

Slowly, she began to trust her eyes again. This time they snapped open.

Stone walls surrounded her. The lighting was very dim, if her eyes were done with their games. Everything seemed a normal hue, at least.

"Ah," a gruff voice boomed, terrifying Yuki and made her squeak, "It appears my princess is awake."

The man entered the room. He was maybe in his early twenties. A giant grin was glued sickeningly on his face.

Xxxxxxx

Five vampires were lined up in front of Cross. Shiki, Rima, Ichijo, Aidou, and of course Kaname.

"Alright," Cross spoke, "You're mission is to get Yuki back safe and sound. Who knows what would happen if the Day Class found out…"

The doors were thrust open and in came Zero.

"I'm coming too," Zero said in a threateningly hostile manor.

Cross just threw his paperwork in the air and exclaimed, "I don't care what the heck you do, just get my darling little girl back!"

Kaname and Zero eyed each other warily before heading out of the office.

"Obviously," started Kaname, who was the leader of the mission, "We need to come up with a plan first. Especially since we have no clue where to look."

Zero, who was at the tail of the group, spoke up, "First, let's look in the room where she disappeared."

Kaname glanced over to Zero, and gave an abrupt nod of his head.

Xxxxxxxx

"What do you want with me?" Yuki slurred a bit from drowsiness. She was tied around her arms, wrists, and ankles with rope.

"My dear," his voice drawled in a creepy seductive way, "You are to be my bride."

"What!" Yuki screeched, immediately regretting it, seeing as raising her voice sent her into a coughing fit.

The man smiled, showing fangs, as if she were the cutest thing ever.

"My instincts tell me you're special," he mused, "There must be a reason the Night Class is after you. I've heard your blood is a delicacy…"

Sounds like he's been spying on Yuki for a while now. That sent shudders up Yuki's spine.

"Plus, you're just so adorable!" He continued.

Okay, things were turning creepy. Yuki decided that this guy was definitely a perv.

Yuki's next move was to escape…and she had plenty of time to think of that.

**We finally find out who mysterious-Pureblood-stalker-guy is (kinda)! Hoped you liked it! Oh, and I thank you IMENSLY for all of the reviews!**

**THIS NEXT NOTE CONTAINS SPOILERS, SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ BOOK 9 (I think it's that book…might be 8), SKIP THIS PART AND GO TO/WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**About Yuki being special…yes, I'm not very far in the series, but I still know that Yuki is actually a Pureblood, and if I recall correctly, that's why her blood is so much tastier than others (normal humans). Yuki, at this point, still doesn't know that she's a Pureblood.**


End file.
